Baby Blue
by Lady In BlueZ
Summary: Patrick Jane achava que tudo estava perdido, primeiro havia perdido sua esposa e filha por (segundo ele) um erro seu. Depois quando "se" deu uma chance de amar de novo, percebeu que não era a coisa certa a fazer, seria errado por Teresa em risco. Até uma tal de Madison Samers entrar em sua vida, e mostrar que existem segundas chances. (Maddie não será par do Jane c: )
1. Capítulo Um

Era mais um dia comum na CBI, há algumas semanas não tinham nenhum assassinato, _o que era bom_ como dizia Lisbon, significava menos gente morta.

Cho estava resolvendo uma revistinha de sudoku, Rigsby estava comendo um iogurte e olhando pra sua aliança de casado, e imaginando o que Van Pelt faria pra ele comer em casa no jantar, já havia se passado 3 semanas desde o casamento dele e da Agente, ela resolveu ir para o FBI e deixar seu marido na CBI, pois sabia o quanto ele sentiria falta de Cho, que era praticamente seu irmão.

Lisbon estava preenchendo uma papelada, e enviando alguns pedidos de desculpas para algumas famílias em nome de Jane, enquanto o mesmo tirava um cochilo no sofá na sala de sua parceira.

Teresa ouviu uma batida na porta, e então Cho entrou.

**- Chefe, Bertram está te chamando na sala dele.**

Lisbon assentiu e foi caminhando lentamente até a sala de seu Diretor, já formulando em sua cabeça o pedido de desculpas que daria, com certeza Jane havia feito alguma coisa e sobraria pra ela.

Respirou fundo e entrou na sala, e deu de cara com uma garota Loira com algumas mechas em azul, com um chapéu preto em sua cabeça, de batom vermelho e um piercing no septo, toda de preto e usando uma camiseta do AC/DC, junto com ela uma mochila preta de bolinhas e umas caixas, daquelas que os agentes usavam para guardar seus pertences. ( . )

**- Bertram** – cumprimentou olhando para a garota que sorria ironicamente.

**- Agente Lisbon, essa é a Agente Especial Madison Samers.**

Ambas se cumprimentaram, e Teresa pensava que ela era muito nova para ser Agente Especial. Não deveria ter mais de 23 anos. Sem contar no estilo, pelo o que sabia não era permitido piercings e tatuagens na CBI.

**- Ouvi falar muito bem de você 'Chefe'** – disse Madison sorrindo com todos aqueles dentes brancos.

**- Chefe?** – falou olhando pra Bertram.

**- Maddie querida pode ir indo, você sabe o caminho certo? **– falou carinhosamente e a levando até a porta - **Vou passar algumas informações para a Agente Lisbon.**

"Maddie" saiu toda sorridente da sala carregando suas duas caixas e sua mochila de bolinhas. Bertram trancou a porta e enxugou um suor em sua testa.

**- O FBI poderia ter mandado qualquer uma, menos ela.**

- **O que essa "Maddie" tem de tão especial, além de ser uma menininha?** – perguntou Lisbon com um sorriso debochado.

**- Teresa, eu não falaria dela com tanto deboche. Ela pode acabar com a vida do presidente se quiser, e ela só tem 25 anos!**

A Agente fez um sinal para que ele continuasse.

**- Ela é superdotada, começou a faculdade com 14 anos e desenvolvia alguns programas pra alguns detetives. Alguém do FBI a descobriu e descobriu que ela tinha criado um programa que poderia quebrar a senha de qualquer arquivo do governo. Não duvido nada que ela tenha feito uma chantagem.**

E Continuou.

**- Enfim, aos 18 terminou a faculdade de Desenvolvimento de Sistemas e nesse meio tempo já fazia treinamento na policia, ela é incrível, aos 20 já estava no FBI como Agente Junior, ela é ótima com um computador e com uma arma na mão.**

Teresa ficou boquiaberta.

**- Ela que ficou encarregada de ensinar tudo para Van Pelt quando ela chegou no FBI. Só não veio antes por isso.**

**- Entendi, algo mais ou posso ir? Preciso apresenta-la a equipe.**

**- Pode ir Teresa,** **qualquer problema, dúvida me procure. E não deixe que ela faça nada de imprudente** – terminou de falar se levantando e abrindo a porta.

Quanto Teresa saiu, viu que Madison a esperava do lado oposto da porta, ainda segurando seus pertences. A Agente sorriu e a ajudou levando uma caixa.

**- Então... Você é a garota prodígio do FBI**.

**- É o que dizem, sabe.** – falou meio tímida.

Ambas entraram na divisão que Lisbon comandava sob olhos curiosos, inclusive Jane, que havia acordado e encontrava-se no seu sofá tomando uma xícara de chá. Teresa colocou a caixa em cima da mesa onde era de Van Pelt, virou-se para sua equipe.

**- Pessoal essa é Madison Samers, ela ficara no lugar de Van Pelt. Ela entende bem de computadores, programas, escutas telefônicas e todas essas coisas. Qualquer problema relacionado a isso vocês podem perguntar a ela.** – virou-se para Madison** – Seja Bem Vinda.**

Lisbon abraçou sua nova agente e voltou para sua sala, sentiu os olhos de Jane sobre ela, com certeza ele estava achando que ela escondeu esse assunto dele. Quando na verdade era mentira.

Jane olhou para a garota e achou que a conhecia de algum lugar, ela se parecia muito com uma pessoa que ele conhecia.

Dispersou esses pensamentos e observou a reação de seus amigos, Rigsby estava... Digamos, meio que "assustado" com a aparência da garota, enquanto Cho estava intrigado, e até meio... Encantado pela garota.

Wayne foi o primeiro a falar.

**- Oi Madison, sou Wayne Rigsby e esse é meu parceiro Kimball Cho. E ele ali é Patrick Jane, nosso Consultor.**

A garota sorriu timidamente e começou a tirar todos seus pertences da caixa e colocar em seus devidos lugares, Cho continuava a observar e Rigsby continuava a comer seu iogurte.

**- Amh... Rigsby certo? Você é o marido da Van Pelt suponho?**

Wayne abriu um sorriso do tamanho do mundo.

**- Sou sim, tem 3 semanas.**

**- Ela fala muito de você** – terminou novamente com um sorriso tímido.

Wayne sorriu novamente e ficou em seus devaneios.

Patrick observava cada objeto que ela tirava da caixa, pra tentar fazer uma "pré analise". Ela tinha muitas pendrives, muitas mesmo. Alguns CD's. Guardou muitos livros que pode ver que tinham a ver com programação e alguns outros assuntos. Logo ela tirou seu Laptop e deixou em cima da mesa e já foi ligando. Então tirou alguns porta retratos e colocou em cima da sua mesa, a jovem ficou olhando por um tempo e depois sorriu levemente.

**- Foto dos parentes?** – perguntou o Consultor.

**- Sim, é minha mãe na verdade, a única foto que tenho dela recente - **disse pegando o porta retrato e entregando ao consultor.

Jane pegou o porta retrato e olhou atentamente.

E não acreditou quem era a mãe de Madison.


	2. Capítulo Dois

Jane ficou olhando pra foto e não acreditando na pessoa que via. Olhou novamente para Madison que tinha uma sobrancelha levantada. Devolveu o porta retrato e sorriu de lado.

**- Muito bonita a sua mãe, se parece muito com ela.** – e voltou a sentar em seu sofá.

**- Ela dizia que eu parecia muito com meu pai, por isso ela começou a beber. Vai entender...**

Jane ficou calado e continuou observando a garota a sua frente, ela deveria ter uns 24 anos, e fazia 25 quase 26 anos que ele havia saído do Circo e fugido com Angela.

Fazia 24 anos desde aquele fatídico dia...

Não, não.

Não era verdade.

Levantou rapidamente e foi até a sala de Lisbon, entrou desesperadamente assustando a agente que preenchia umas fichas. Deitou no sofá e se cobriu virando de costas.

**- Que susto Jane, você não... O que aconteceu?** – falou se levantando e indo até o sofá, sentou-se na beirada e colocou uma mão no ombro de Jane.

**- Nada, só estou com sono.**

**- Jane... você tirou um belo de um cochilo. Não é sono. O que aconteceu?**

Patrick virou-se e olhou nos olhos da sua parceira, aqueles olhos mais claros que agua cristalina, onde ele poderia ver toda a alma dela.

**- É uma preocupação boba, assim que tiver certeza te conto tudo. **– deu aquele sorriso que parecia uma criança e se virou novamente.

Lisbon levantou-se e saiu de seu escritório. Foi até a cozinha, iria preparar um chá para Jane. Logo que entrou na cozinha se deparou com Madison tomando café e mexendo em seu celular.

**- Temos mais uma viciada em café então** – disse Teresa tentando puxar assunto.

**- Sim e não. Eu prefiro chá. Tenho problemas pra dormir... Mas acostumei a tomar café por causa do FBI.**

**- Se quiser chá tem no armário perto da cafeteira, tem um estoque na verdade. Jane é viciado. **– Lisbon colocou a chaleira no fogão e pegou um chá de camomila e sua xícara azul.

**- Gosta de chá também?** – perguntou Maddie dando um gole em seu café.

**- Não, vou fazer pro Jane.**

**- Que bonitinho vocês dois juntos, formam um belo casal.**

Lisbon derrubou o saquinho do chá no chão e olhou incrédula para sua nova agente.

**- Nós... não somos um casal.**

**- Oh... Bem... Desculpe.** – disse ficando vermelha e saindo da cozinha.

Teresa ficou ali olhando pro nada, e imaginando por que todo mundo falava que ela e Jane era um casal... Ela não dava tanto na cara que tinha uma quedinha pelo seu consultor... Ou dava?

Logo a chaleira começou a apitar e ela colocou a agua no chá, e depois um pouco de leite, sabia que era assim que Jane gostava.

Voltou ao seu escritório e percebeu que Jane cochilava novamente, sentou onde havia sentado anteriormente e sacudiu levemente seu consultor.

**- Jane... Jane. Acorda, fiz um chá pra você.**

Patrick despertou e sentou-se rapidamente, viu Teresa com uma xicara de chá na mão, e com aquela cara de que está fazendo algo bom e não quer admitir. Sem uma palavra, o consultor pegou a xicara de chá e começou a beber lentamente.

**- Humm, você colocou leite?** – perguntou bebericando o chá.

**- Sim... Uma vez você disse que gostava.** – terminou de falar corando e levantou-se do sofá.

**- Não precisa corar Lisbon. E muito obrigado.**

Teresa apenas assentiu e continuou preenchendo seus papéis.

Jane olhou para fora do escritório e viu a nova Agente conversando com Wayne e Cho, todos eles riam. Pelo o menos estava se enturmando com a nova equipe.

Voltou novamente a pensar na mulher que estava no porta retrato, ela era Diana Samers, e era do mesmo circo que Jane. Ela domava os leões e era esposa do Paul, o palhaço.

Mas pelo o que ele se lembrava, Paul tinha cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, Diana tinha cabelos num caramelo bem claro e olhos azuis bem claros, a não ser que ela fosse filha de outra pessoa...

Jane desviou esses pensamentos e voltou a atenção ao seu chá, continuou observando a garota, percebeu claramente que ela estava flertando com Cho (mesmo que inconscientemente) e sorriu de lado.

**- Que foi Jane?** – perguntou Teresa ao ver seu sorriso.

**- Madison está flertando com Cho, e pelo o visto ele esta correspondendo.**

Lisbon olhou e fechou a cara.

**- Já que ela é superdotada, será que não sabe que relacionamento entre agentes é proibido.**

Patrick sorriu e terminou de tomar seu chá, saiu da sala e foi em direção aos seus colegas.

**- Qual é a piada?**

**- Madison estava contando de uma perseguição em que ela estava participando no FBI e tinha que criar um programa pra fazer a ponte levantar, e ela só tinha a internet do celular... E contando a cara de medo do Kirkland.**

Jane hesitou um pouco.

**- Você conhece o Kirkland?**

**- Sim, fomos parceiros por um tempo** – terminou de dizer e respondeu algo em seu celular.

Antes que Jane pudesse surtar, Lisbon apareceu dizendo que havia um caso. Uma mulher morta em São Francisco.

**- Madison, pode vir conosco. Vou deixar o Ron encarregado dos telefonemas.**

Lisbon foi saindo e a agente a lembrou.

**- Chefe, preciso pegar meu distintivo e minha arma. Deixe o endereço que encontro vocês lá.**

**- Melhor** – interrompeu Jane **– podem ir, eu vou com ela.**

Lisbon achou estranho, mas o consultor fez aquela cara de "deixa comigo, ta tudo certo", passou o endereço e saiu com Cho e Rigsby em seu encalço.

Seriam alguns minutos muito produtivos com ele e Madison, iria responder muitas de suas perguntas.


End file.
